This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 00-35331 filed Jun. 26, 2000 in the Korean Industrial Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection-type image display apparatus and method providing an image by focusing an image formed by display devices on a screen using light emitted from a light source, and more particularly, to a projection-type image display apparatus having a structure adapted so that the efficiency of the use of light and resolving power thereof can be enhanced, and method of providing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional projection-type image display apparatus comprises a light source 10 generating and emitting light, first and second dichroic mirrors 42 and 44 separating an incident white light beam into red, blue, and green beams, first, second, and third transmissive display devices 51, 53, and 55 forming respective images corresponding to the separated colors, a color prism 60 combining the images formed by the first, second, and third display devices 51, 53, and 55, a screen 80, and a projection lens unit 70 magnifying and projecting the combined image onto the screen 80.
Here, the projection-type image display apparatus further comprises a fly""s eye lens array 20 installed in the optical path between the light source 10 and the first dichroic mirror 42 mixing incident rays so that uniform beams can enter the first, second, and third display devices 51, 53, and 55, a polarizer allowing only one polarized component to pass therethrough, and a converging lens 41 converging the beam having passed through the polarizer 31.
Since the conventional projection-type image display apparatus configured as described above employs 3 sheets of display devices producing a color image, the optical structure is complex. Further, since one polarized component is used as an effective beam using a polarizer, and the beam having passed through the polarizer is divided into three beams of three respective paths by the first and second dichroic mirrors, there is a problem in which the light utilization efficiency of the apparatus is low.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a projection-type image display apparatus in which first and second dichroic mirrors and a reflecting mirror disposed to neighbor each other are used to direct separated color rays toward one direction while the separated rays have different converging angles, and both separated p-polarized rays and s-polarized rays are used to form an image by employing at least one polarizing beam splitter so that the efficiency of the use of light and resolving power thereof can be enhanced.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
The foregoing objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a projection-type image display apparatus including: a light source generating and emitting light; a color separation unit separating incident rays according to predetermined ranges of wavelengths, and directing the separated rays at angles different from each other; a lens array dividing the rays separated by the color separation unit into predetermined pixels and converging the rays of pixels individually; a driving portion driving the lens array to change the proceeding paths of the color rays focused on the lens array; a polarizing beam splitter changing a proceeding path of incident rays depending on a direction of polarization by passing first polarized rays of the incident rays, and reflecting second polarized rays; a reflection-type display device producing a color image using the first and/or second polarized rays having passed through and/or having been reflected from the polarizing beam splitter, and reflecting the color image toward the polarizing beam splitter; a lens unit provided in the optical path between the lens array and the display device converging and projecting incident rays onto the display device; and a projection lens unit magnifying and projecting the image formed by the display device and entering via the polarizing beam splitter onto a screen.
The above objects of the present invention may also be achieved by providing a projection-type image display apparatus including: a light source generating and emitting light; a color separation unit separating incident rays according to predetermined ranges of wavelengths, and directing the separated rays at angles different from each other; a deflector changing the proceeding paths of the individual color rays separated by the color separation unit; a lens array dividing the rays separated by the color separation unit into predetermined pixels and converging the rays of pixels individually; a polarizing beam splitter changing a proceeding path of incident rays depending on a direction of polarization by passing first polarized rays of the incident rays, and reflecting second polarized rays; a reflection-type display device producing a color image using the rays entering via the polarizing beam splitter, and reflecting the color image toward the polarizing beam splitter; and a projection lens unit magnifying and projecting the image formed by the display device and entering via the polarizing beam splitter onto a screen.
The above objects are further achieved by providing a projection-type image display apparatus including: a light source generating and emitting light; a color separation unit separating incident rays according to predetermined ranges of wavelengths, and directing the separated rays at angles different from each other; a lens array dividing the rays separated by the color separation unit into predetermined pixels and converging the rays of pixels individually; a driving portion driving the lens array to change the proceeding paths of the color rays focused on the lens array; a relay lens converging the rays having passed through the lens array; a reflection-type display device producing a color image using the rays having passed through the relay lens, and reflecting the color image in a direction different from that of incident rays; and a projection lens unit magnifying and projecting the image reflected from the display device onto a screen.
The above objects are further achieved by providing a projection-type image display apparatus including: a light source generating and emitting light; a color separation unit separating incident rays according to predetermined ranges of wavelengths, and directing the separated rays at angles different from each other; a lens array dividing the rays separated by the color separation unit into predetermined pixels and converging the rays of pixels individually; a driving portion driving the lens array to change the proceeding paths of the rays focused on the lens array; a reflection-type display device selectively passing the rays having passed through the lens array to form an image; and a projection lens unit magnifying and projecting the image formed by the display device onto a screen.
The above objects are further achieved by providing a projection-type image display apparatus including: a light source generating and emitting light; a color separation unit separating incident rays according to predetermined ranges of wavelengths, and directing the separated rays at angles different from each other; a first polarizing beam splitter reflecting a first polarized rays of the rays separated by the color separation unit to direct the first polarized rays toward a first path, and passing a second polarized rays thereof to direct the second polarized rays toward a second path; first and second lens arrays provided in the first and second path, respectively, dividing the rays separated by the color separation unit into predetermined pixels and converging the rays of pixels individually; first and second driving portions driving the first and second lens arrays to change the proceeding paths of the rays focused on the first and second lens arrays; first and second transmission-type display devices selectively passing the respective rays having passed through the first and second lens arrays to form respective images; a second polarizing beam splitter combining the images formed by the first and second display devices and directing the combined image to one path; and a projection lens unit magnifying and projecting the image combined by the second polarizing beam splitter onto a screen to form a magnified image on the screen.